


Emily's Birthday

by skeletondust



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletondust/pseuds/skeletondust
Summary: A short fic about Emily's birthday. A combined birthday/Christmas present for my friend.





	

She was turning ten. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she was taking her first steps, saying her first words, toddling towards him shrieking ‘Daddy! Daddy!’ and making grabby-hands to get him to pick her up. It felt like only a few hours ago she had lost her first tooth, only a minute since she had been a little girl. Time passed far too quickly, and Corvo could barely believe that Emily was already ten, already starting to grow up.

He sighed, staring out the hallway window. He could see guests streaming into the palace for the party, all trying to avoid the rain as best they could, trying not to muddy their clothes. Of course it was raining on her birthday. It always did, as it did everyday of the Month of Rain. Corvo wished that, just for once, she could have a sunny birthday. He could only be glad that it wasn’t a heavy rain.

He remembered when she was born. It was bleak, similar to the current day, but with a heavy downpour, one that had flooded many people’s basements and drowned much of the homeless that made their home in the sewers. Corvo had payed no mind to that, however. He mind had been rife with anxiety, being stuck outside of Jessamine’s, having to hear her cries of pains but not being allowed to comfort her, not allowed to see her. He only wasn’t allowed in because no one was to know that he was, in fact, the child’s father. It would cause a scandal, possibly lead to a coup. They had already agreed to tell no one, but in that moment, it was killing him not to be in there.

One of his most vivid memories was holding Emily soon after she was born. Jessamine had demanded he be let in after the birth, insisting that if he were to protect them both, he must familiarize himself with the child and form some sort of a bond. He had taken the fragile little girl in his arms, holding her close, beaming when he heard she was given the name he had chosen. Emily. Sweet little Emily. The infant had cuddled up comfortably against his chest, barely stirred, didn’t fuss. It was almost as though she had known she was always safe in his arms from the start.

Corvo sighed happily at the memory. With a wisp of a smile on his face, he moved back towards the closed door to Jessamine’s room, where the Empress and her daughter were preparing for the party. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door, interrupting the soft and happy chatter inside.

The door cracked open, Emily small head sticking out.

“Not yet, Corvo! We’re not ready!” She said. He could hear Jessamine’s giggle as the door was shut on him once again.

He let out his own chuckle. Something similar had happened at Emily’s sixth birthday party. Except then, Emily had been trying to get out of the room. There had been a Grand Ball in celebration of her birthday. With just how common it was for children to die before that age, it only made sense to have such a large celebration in honor of her survival. Every year before had had a small, private event, consisting mainly of her mother and father, maybe a few other courtiers. It had been Emily’s first full-fledged party, as she had been considered too young to attend any before. She had not been happy to be cooped up in her mother’s room for hours as they had prepared for it. To keep her calm, Corvo had played a little game with her which had involved the little girl knocking on the door, him opening it, and making funny remarks when she either hid or appeared dramatically. The game went on for hours before the party had begun, and Corvo had adored every second of it.

He missed those days. Not in a way that he absolutely wished he could go back to them, but in a fond, nostalgic way. He couldn’t remember even half of the royal council meetings he had guarded, nor could he remember much of the small details of his interactions with others, but he remembered every last thing about Emily and her childhood. He knew he would always look back on the memories with a smile and a small tear.

He remembered her ninth birthday, just a year ago. Time had gone by so quickly, so much had changed, and oh, how she had grown. All in just a year. That year, they had brought Emily to a toy store, a little public one down in one of the district’s markets, as they had heard they had some of the best hand-made dolls in all of the Empire. She had been so excited and had picked out two beautiful dolls for herself, one of which she had almost immediately given to a younger poor girl staring enviously at the shop windows. In that following year, Emily had grown more interested in books and reading, as well as irritating her tutors as much as she possibly could. She still loved tea parties and dolls and playing hide-and-seek, but her increasing mental maturity was very apparent.

Corvo once again stared out the hall window. No more guests made their way inside, all being crowded into the ballroom, chittering amongst themselves as they awaited the arrival of their Empress and the Princess.

He tilted his head slightly. Emily was ten. In a few more years, just a few that he was sure would fly by as though they did not even exist, she would be a woman. The thought was not daunting, though for most fathers it would be. It was a bit sad, however, to think his little girl would one day be a woman, a beautiful one and wonderful Empress. If he lived to see that day, he decided, he would guard her well just as he now guarded her mother, the love of his life, dear Jessamine.

The door was pulled open, and Corvo turned to see the two emerging from within, dressed up and both looking stunning. Emily ran over and grabbed his hand

“You ready, Corvo?” She asked. “It’s time for the party!”

He looked down at her with a smile, and nodded.

She smiled brightly right back at him. “Then let’s go!”

Jessamine smiled at him as well. She took his arm, and the three began their walk to the ballroom.

Just before they entered, Emily tapped Corvo’s arm and beckoned for him to lean down. He did, and she whispered in his ear.

“I love you, Daddy.”

Corvo planted a kiss on her forehead before taking his place behind the two he loved more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday/Merry Christmas, Katie!  
> ~Mel


End file.
